Carrie 'Clover' Kelly
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Carrie Kelly is fifteen years old and the only female Manhattan newsie. She loves her job and enjoys working beside her brother Jack. But the strike changes it all. Please tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the stairs and opened my book. I'd finish it now and get it back to the bookshop. I heard the bottom steps creak and looked up as Kloppman came up the stairs to wake the boys.

I liked being awake early. It was quiet and it seemed different. It's better for reading.

Kloppman looked at me as he passed. I stood up and followed him up the stairs. I walked over to the sink as the boys began to wake up. I washed my face then pulled some string out of my pocket. I used it to tie my hair up then I pulled my cap on top. I then walked over to Jack.

" You ok Carrie," he asked.

" Yep, always am," I said, smiling at my brother.

" Hey Jack, does it look like I'm faking it," Crutchy asked.

" Nah, why," Jack replied.

" There's so many fake crips on the street today a real one don't stand a chance. I need a new selling spot," he said.

"Try Bottle Alley or the harbour," Mush sang.

"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed," Racetrack added.

" Or Wall Street with the rich folk," I laughed.

" Any banker, bum or barber. They almost all knows how to read," Jack sang. I left the large room and went down the stairs, I grabbed my book then stood on the front steps. One by one the boys ran out. I ran beside Jack.

* * *

We got to the gates of the New York World and waited.

" We really could do with a better headline. Trolley strike drags on for third week. Tell the public something they don't know," I said.

" Look," someone said. We all looked around.

" Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma. I think the sewer backed up during the night," Racetrack said.

" Nah, too rotten to be the sewers," Boots laughed.

" Too rotten to be anything," I said.

" Must be the Delancey bruddas," Crutchy laughed. Oscar Delancey stepped forward and shoved Snipeshooter to the ground.

" To the back you lousy little shrimp," he said. I opened my mouth to say something but Jack shoved forward and helped Snipeshooter up.

" I wouldn't be calling anyone a lousy little shrimp Oscar, unless your talking about family resemblance," he said.

" Nah Jack, they aren't shrimps. They're puffer fish because they are fat and have no brain," I laughed.

" 5-1 Cowboy skunks 'em. Whose bettin'," Racetrack said.

" That's right. That's an insult and so's this," Jack said, knocking Morris' hat off his head. My brother ran and I took off after him as the Delanceys chased him. He beat them easily as he did most days then we ran back to the gates. The opened as Jack jumped on to them. He slid down a rope and ran up to the window as the rest of us arrived. He knocked the shutter.

" Oh Weasel. Mr Weasel," he said, quietly. The shutter opened. " So did ya miss me Weasel. Did ya miss me," Jack said, smiling.

" Of course he did Jack. Weasel can't survive without us, ain't that right, Weasel," I said.

" I've told ya a million times. It's Wisel. Mr Wisel to you," Mr Weasel said. " How many do ya want."

" Hang on, I'm browsing the merchandise," Jack said. " The usual." He put 50 cents on the counter and he was given his 100 papers.

" How many will I have today," I said. After a minute of saying nothing " I'll have the same." I pulled coins out of my pocket and passed them in. I took my hundred and sat down on one side of my brother. I opened a paper and looked through it. Just the normal. I flicked to the for sale section and began looking down it for ideas.

" Baby born with two heads. Must be from Brooklyn," Race said, sitting down.

" Of course it's from Brooklyn," I said, looking at him. " Where's that story." There was a shout behind us. We looked up.

" I paid for twenty and only got nineteen. I just want my last paper," a boy shouted. I didn't recognise him. Must be new. Jack jumped up and walked over. I stood up and walked over to hear.

" He's right Weasel but it ain't your fault. Morris can't count to twenty with his shoes on," he said. Jack turned. " Hey Race spot me two bits." Race threw him two bits and Jack put them down.

" Another 50 for my friend," he said.

" I don't want another fifty," the boy replied.

" Every newsie wants more papes," Jack said, walking away.

" I don't. I don't want charity. Here are your papes," he said, handing some back.

" Cowboy, they called him Cowboy," a little boy said. He was with the other boy earlier. They must be brothers.

" Yea that and other things. Including Jack Kelly, which is what my mother called me. And my sister Carrie," Jack said, looking at me.

" I'm Les and this is my brother David. He's older," Les said.

" No kidding," Jack laughed. " So how old are you Les."

" Near ten," he replied.

" No. That's no good. You're seven. Younger sells more, and if we are going to be partners we want the best" Jack said.

" Who said anything about being partners," David asked.

" You own me two bits. So we work together then split the money 70-30," Jack said.

" No it's got to be even," David said.

" 60-40 and you get to learn from me free of charge," Jack said.

" You're getting the chance of a lifetime Davey. You learn from Jack and Carrie and their the best," Crutchy said.

" If you're so good then why do you need us," David asked.

" See I don't have a cute brother like Les here. I've got Carrie and she grew out of cute before we became newsies," Jack said.

" Shut it Jack," I said. We walked out of the gates again.

" You only took twenty papers why," I asked.

" Bad headline," David replied.

" Davey, that's the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papers. Newsies do," Jack said and everyone cheered as we got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and looked around me. It was a nice day, not too warm but it wasn't cold. Things had been alright for the last while. No run ins with Snyder. No nightmares. Headlines were dull.

Gosh, has my life become boring?!

I wish I could tell someone about life before we were newsies but thanks to Jack and that stupid promise I made to him.

" Carrie, stop dreaming and get to work," Jack said, shoving me.

" Sorry," I said. " Extra, extra. Four legged kid up for adoption. Read all about it." A woman took a paper from my hand and gave me a penny. " Thank you." As she walked off I heard her mumble.

" That poor girl."

I don't know why people think it's bad for a girl to be a newsie. Probable because its a boys job.

" Ellis Island up in flames. Extra, extra," Jack shouted. I ran over to him.

" What page is that," I asked.

" Page 9. Crutchy told me about it," he said. I opened a paper to the page and laughed.

" That's stretching the truth," I laughed.

" There's no harm in it. They all believe it," Jack said, grinning.

" Read all about it, Ellis Island in flames, thousands flee in terror," I shouted.

" Where's that," David asked.

" Page 9," Jack said.

" Thank you," I said, as someone bought a paper.

"Trash Fire Next To Immigration Buliding Terrifies Seagulls," David said.

" Shut up or people won't buy," I said.

" My father told me not to lie," David said.

" And ours told us not to starve. It's just improving the truth," Jack said. Les came running up and started explaining how he sold his paper. His eagerness was funny. I looked around and noticed someone.

" Jack, Jack," I said.

" Do you know him," David asked.

" Come on," Jack said, before he took off running. I followed him and kept looking behind me. Snyder may only be looking for Jack, but if he got us. I'd be in a orphanage.

We ran into Irving Hall and I glanced around. Where we were standing was empty.

" Who was he. Why was he chasing you. And why did he call you Sullivan," David asked.

" Quiet, there's a show going on," I hissed.

" The guy chasing us was Snyder. He's the warden at the refuge," Jack said.

" What's the refuge," David asked.

" A jail for kids," Jack replied.

" You were in jail, why," Les asked.

" I stole some food," Jack said. " But I escaped." I grinned as Jack retold his story of getting out on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage.

" Were you in jail," Les asked, looking at me.

" Nah, I was in the state orphanage which is just as bad. You had to work in a factory all day. Come back and clean the building then sleep on the floor because it was so crowded. A couple of weeks after I got there I went to the outhouse then I jumped the fence and ran till I got back to the Newsies," I said.

" What are you doing there. Out. Out." Jack and I turned around and smiled.

" Ya wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda," Jack said.

" I don't think she'd kick us out at all," I said.

" Kellys, where have you kids been. I've missed you up in the balcony," she said.

" Hanging on to your every word. Medda this is David and Les. This is Medda Larkson, greatest star of vaudeville stage today, she also owns the joint," Jack said.

" Medda, can we stay her for a bit," I said.

" Till a little problem outside goes away," Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up the stairs to my room without being noticed. I don't see why Jack would want to eat with a family. I'd feel out of place. Which is why I am much happier reading.

I took Jo's Boys from under my bed then lay on my bed and began to read. I only stopped when Kloppman called for dinner. I went downstairs and ate with the boys who were discussing papers and what girls they had seen today.

" What about you Clover," Boots asked.

" I sold all my papes yea," I said.

" I saw a guy today that'd be perfect for you Clover. He was reading and walking at the same time," Blink laughed.

" Really. And let me guess he was about a hundred and looked like he had money," I said. He nodded and I shook my head.

" You know you may enjoy chasing girls skirts but I would prefer to wait for love," I said.

" If you're waiting on Race you'll be waiting a long time," Mush said. I spat out the food I was eating and looked at him.

" Sorry," I said.

" You see Race'll never admit that he likes you. Not while Jack's around," Mush said. I opened my mouth to reply but everything he said was exactly right.

" Shut up and eat, will you," Crutchy said and I smiled. The conversations quickly started again and I smiled.

* * *

I sat on the stairs waiting for Jack to come. He sure was late, it was nearly ten. The door opened and Jack came in followed by Race. They paid Kloppman then came to the stairs.

" You still up," Jack said.

" I wanted to say goodnight," I said. The three of us walked up the stairs.

" You selling with me tomorrow Carrie," Race asked.

" Sure," I answered before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

" Carrie. Wake up, you're late. Carrie." I opened my eyes and looked at my brother.

" No it can't be time to get up," I said, rolling over.

" It's half six Carrie. Everyone else has left. Come on. I'll wait for you downstairs," Jack said. I nodded and sat up as he left my room. I got dressed quickly then ran to wash up. I hurried downstairs where Jack was waiting. He laughed at me and I folded my arms.

" What's so funny," I asked.

" You never wear your hair down. It looks funny," he said.

" I didn't have time to tie it up. Come on we're late," I said, running out the door. Jack followed me and we ran to the distribution office.

" What's going on," Jack asked, when he realised no one was holding any papers.

" They've changed the price. Sixty for a hundred," Blink said. Everyone started complaining and I sighed. Jack and I sat on the steps while he tried to think of a solution.

" I'm hungry. I'm going to get food," I said, standing up and leaving the newsies. I walked to the closest restaurant and ordered soup.

* * *

I finished and walked outside, everyone was standing outside the World offices. I ran over confused.

" What's going on," I asked.

" We're on strike," Skittery said. I nodded and walked past him to see my brother come out of the building. He began to tell everyone where to go.

" You can come with me," Race said, grabbing my arm and pulling me off.

" Would you tell me what's going on," I said.

" We're on strike. We have to get all the newsies in New York to be on strike with us," he said.

" If we're on strike how are we supposed to eat," I asked.

" I don't know, steal," he said.

" Done it before," I said, smiling.

" Come on, we're going to Midtown," he said, running along the sidewalk and I ran to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

" At least let me go and buy a ribbon or something for my hair," I said.

" Leave it down, it's nice," Race said and I smiled. He slowed down and we walked along the streets.

" Then can we get some food," I asked.

" You just ate," he laughed.

" I'm still hungry," I said.

" You're always hungry," he said.

" And you're always dumb," I said grinning. He shoved me and I laughed. " Hey. What happened to not hitting a girl?"

" You're not just a girl. You're a newsie," Race laughed.

" Oh very funny," I said. I let him walk in front of me and a few minutes later I kicked his ankles and he turned to look at me.

" We're almost there," he said.

" And food," I asked.

" After we talk to the Newsies," he replied and I nodded. We walked to the house where all the Midtown newsies stayed.

" Manhattan's here," a voice yelled. The door opened before we even knocked. A boy about ten opened it.

" We need to talk to Animal," Race said.

" He's busy," the boy said.

" Tell him we're here and it's important," I said. The boy nodded and ran off. Five minutes later he was back with Animal.

" What do you want," he asked, glaring at us with the eye that wasn't under an eyepatch.

" We're going on strike," Race said.

" But we want all the newsies in New York to join us or it won't work," I said.

" Why are you going on strike," Animal asked.

" It's 60c for a hundred papers in the World. All the papers are going to raise their prices so it's going to bad for all of us. We want to stop it before it gets worse," I said.

" Is Brooklyn in," he asked.

" Dunno yet. Cowboy's over there now," Race said.

" Well I'm not saying yes till Spot does... Unless I can have something from Clover," Animal said, looking at me. From the corner of my eye I noticed Race clench his fists.

" No," I said. " Come on Race. Lets go." I turned around and walked down the steps, my friend right behind me. Race was mumbling under his breath and I looked at him.

" Race, calm down. I'm used to people saying things like that. It's always the same, in case you haven't noticed people get papers from me because they feel sorry for me. Well that's most people the rest say I'm just a newsie because of the newsboys. Maybe the rest of the news girls are like that but I'm not," I said. " Come on, why don't we go get lunch."

We walked into the first restaurant we saw and sat down.

" It's strange not selling isn't it," I said.

" Yeah, do you think it'll last long," Race said.

" Probably," I said. We ordered food and ate slowly. When we finished I put my hand in my pocket and took out some coins to find the right amount. I put a quarter on the table.

" That should pay for both of us," I said.

" No, I'll pay," he said.

" No," I said. A waiter walked to our table and watched us fight about paying.

" Right, fine. You pay," Race said and I smiled.

" You're going to let your girl pay," the waiter asked.

" She's not my girl," Race said. The smile dropped off my face. We left the restaurant and began to walk to Manhattan.

" I can't believe he thought you were my girl," Race said.

" Is it a bad thing," I asked.

" No, it's just stupid," he said.

" Is it," I asked. I punched him and ran towards the gates of the World.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I could get to everyone else Race pulled me down an alley.

" Leave me alone Racetrack," I said, glaring at him.

" You're gonna listen first," he said. " Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just said you weren't my girl cause we weren't here. We wouldn't hear the end of it from the Midtown newsies."

" Alright," I said, folding my arms. I turned and began to walk out of the alley.

" I'm not done yet," Race said. I turned and looked at him. " Carrie Kelly, I want you to be my girl." My eyes widened and I smiled. He put his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him. He pushed my hair behind my ear with his other hand and then kissed me.

" At last," I whispered, as he took my hand and we began to walk to the newsies. Not everyone was back yet so I sat on the ground listening to the conversations of everyone that was back so far.

" No one's joining till Brooklyn is," Blink said.

" Let's hope Spot says yes," Crutchy said.

" He won't," I said.

" He might," Mush said.

" Look there's Cowboy." We all turned and I smiled as my brother walked to the middle of the group.


End file.
